comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Contest of Champions
Users of the Wiki, this Constest of Champions is going the greatest tournament of heroes and villains ever fought on CR, battles between Marvel and DC and in the end only three characters can win. A war fought between heroes and villains, allies and enemies, between all realities and this, this is only the beginning. Rules 50 Characters will be chosen, each from DC and Marvel and then I will preapre battles for them randomely, that means there will be a lot of battles and in the end only three can actually win something. Each week a new fight will happen and the users get to vote on their opinion and that will happen with all 50 fights and that is just the first round of the tournament. The character with the more votes wins the figh and moves on to the next round until one is crowned the one, the only Crossroads Champion of 2013. Voting (Example) The battles are determined by luck (randomly if you will) and the characters win by votes. You pick the character you think it wins and put a link with your name plus a phrase or a fact the justifies your decision. An example: Doctor Octopus vs. Spiderman Doctor Octopus Wins *The Great Lord David: Doctor Octopus is just so much stronger than Spiderman. *Emma mary: Octopus wins. Spiderman Wins *Artemis Thorson: Spidey takes this one. Since Doctor Octopus has 2 votes and Spiderman only has 1, Doctor Octopus wins and moves on to the next round of the Contest of Champions. Contact me if you have any doubt about any of this. Prize The prize of the Contest of Champions is virtually anything that the victor desires, anything that is within my obvious possession of course so you can ask for virtually anything in my power except for this: *"I want more wishes" Character - User To make this better, the user gets to bid on the character they think that will win the whole contest. There are 50 characters and only one can win, while the other 2 stay in 2nd and 3rd place with lover prizes. Since there are 50 characters, 100 users can bid. 1 Character can only have 2 biders 'and there are some characters that won´t have bider but that is normal. There are 50 Characters you put your name in front of one. Attention when you choose a character you cannot change it after the contest has started and any cheating to get a character will get that user being disqualified and maybe blocked. '''I will act as a comissioner shall we say and remember that each user can only call dibs on 3 characters as the maximum. '''Here are the 50 Characters and good luck, you can win a grand prize. By biding on a page you must do like this: Name of the Character - Your Name (Spiderman - The Great Lord David) '(Attention, this is just an example) *Spider-man - Cartoon44, FoolishJester *Carnage - *Doctor Octopus - Rafaking99 *Wiccan - Tarrlok *Superman - Scribe of Krypton, Gamer68 *Wolverine - Dragonulteo, FrenchTouch *Storm - The Great Lord David *Baron Mordo - Charles G *Doctor Doom - Dragonulteo *Darkseid - Artemis Thorson *Batman - Cartoon44, RoninTheMasterless *The Joker - Emma mary *Bane - FrenchTouch *The Wizard - Emma mary *Beast - ProfessorKilroy *The Martian Manhunter - Gamer68 *Doctor Fate - The Great Lord David *Human Torch - Emma mary *Black Mask- Cartoon44 *The Hulk - FrenchTouch, Bluehunter16 *Doctor Strange - FoolishJester, Bluehunter16 *Lex Luthor - Rafaking99 *Cyclops - FoolishJester *Nightcrawler - Lord Caesar, Bluehunter16 *Jean Grey (without the Phoenix Force) - Actingoutlove, ΚΟΜΙΞ *Magneto - Dragonulteo *Apocalypse - Lord Caesar *Thor - Artemis Thorson, Tarrlok *Loki - Tarrlok *Green Lantern (Hal Jordan) '- Charles G *Iron Man - Charles G *Green Arrow '(Oliver Queen) '- Gamer68 *Nightwing - Scribe of Krypton, TheSonofNeptune *Venom - Lord Caesar *The Red Hood '(Jason Todd) '- RoninTheMasterless *Red Robin '(Tim Drake) '- TheSonofNeptune *Ant-Man '(Scott Lang) - Shiplord13, Professor Kilroy *Black Panther - Scribe of Krypton *Wonder Woman - Actingoutlove *Metallo - Rafaking99 *Lady Shiva - RoninTheMasterless *Robin (Damian Wayne) - TheSonofNeptune *Hawkeye - Professor Kilroy *Psylocke - Actingoutlove *Quicksilver - Shiplord13 *Flash (Wally West) '''- Artemis Thorson *Emma Frost - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Stepford Cuckoos - ΚΟΜΙΞ *Captain Cold - Shiplord13 *The Vision - The Great Lord David '''Start bidding users, the first battle will being very soon and good luck to you all! Voting Rules Has already expressed earlier, the battles will be randomly chosen by me so any doubts or requests and you know who to call. Even so the tournament begins in a few hours at 12:00 am. The voting example up there is the way to find the winner of the battle. However even if simple there are some rules: *One User can only vote on 1 character. *Anyone can vote, even blocked users. All you need is to contact me. *You shouldn´t just vote strategically but also in a fair way. Battle 01: Magneto (Dragonulteo) vs. Venom (Caesar) The Battle 01 features Magneto (that possesses incredibly powerful magnetic powers that allow him flight, strength, speed, barrier creation) and Venom (owner of the Venom Symbiote whose physiology gives him Spider-Man like powers, with the difference that Venom´s powers are enhanced far beyond those of Spider-Man). Magneto Wins: *The Great Lord David: Venom is no match for the master of magnetism. Magneto takes this one. *FoolishJester: Magneto WINS. *Shiplord13: Magneto just has to seal Venom in an air tight metal box and hurtle it into space and the problems solved Venom Wins: *Emma mary: Venom wins against Magneto. All it takes is some speed and with one punch Magneto is almost dead. *Charles G: For once in my life, Emma and I have the same opinion. *Artemis Thorson: Venom doesn't wear metal, and he's quick and agile enough to dodge any attacks from Magneto. All he has to do is get close enough to land a fatal blow to the Master of Magnetism. *Bluehunter16: Magneto can control metal. Too bad Venom doesn't wear any metal. Plus, Venom is just a visious animal that won't quit. Final Result: Category:User Creations Category:Created by the Great Lord David